


Shoes

by Morganas3Ravens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganas3Ravens/pseuds/Morganas3Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch wants to go home; Sandy wants to get shoes and flirt. Based off a sonnet from the book Hot Sonnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

“I’m sure I can help.” Pitch had to grit his teeth as a costumer asked for help. He was supposed to be off now, not helping some child find shoes! “Now, what sort of style are you looking for?” The ‘and where are your parents’ part was left unsaid, but hung in the air.

The shorter man frowned and scribbled something on a notepad, holding it up to the taller man. “Dress shoes and I’m an adult, thank you very much.”

“I apologize.” Pitch groaned as he led the man to the dress shoes, resisting the urge to smack his Australian coworker over the head. “Aster, stop flirting with the costumers and get back to work.” He hissed and the other man made a subtle obscene gesture before he turned back to the happily talking woman. Once they reached the men’s dress shoes, he motioned to a seat for the costumer. “Sit. Now, what size are you Mr.…?”

“Either a size 9.5 or a size 10. And you can call me Sandy.” Sandy grinned as the taller man sighed and went get some different styles. His friend North had mentioned the skinny clerk in passing, and Sandy’s interests had been lit. And he did need the shoes for his oldest sister’s wedding… He sat up and grinned when the older man came back.

“We’ll start with the size 10’s.” Pitch said as he placed the boxes down, letting the other man remove his shoes. Kneeling, he got out the first pair and carefully put them on the smaller feet, only to be met by a very inappropriate note.

“Sooo… has anyone told you that you look handsome on your knees?” Sandy was trying not to giggle as Pitch sighed and tied the shoes. He bit his lip as the pale, thin fingers felt for his toes.

“You’re a size 9.” Sighing, Pitch untied the shoe and gathered up the boxes. “I’ll be right back.” A moment later, he was back with the smaller shoes and another note.

“If I told you that you looked like a goddess, would you hold it against me?” Sandy blinked sweetly, only to have the note ripped up. Frowning, he let the salesman show him the different styles and how they fit. “The last ones. Are you free for drinks tonight~?”

“… Aster can ring you up.” Pitch said once he had replaced the costumer’s trial shoes with his original ones. He collected the boxes that needed to be put back and stood. Turning, he bit back a yelp before turning to the costumer he’d helped. “Did you just slap my ass?!?”

“Worth it.” The smaller man grinned before going to check out, leaving a very confused and very flustered sales clerk behind.


End file.
